A large and growing population of users enjoys entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like.
These electronic devices often use wireless communication systems to download or upload digital media items or otherwise transmit information from or receive information into the device. It may be desirable for an electronic device to employ multiple wireless communication systems that support different communication protocols. In order to wirelessly communicate with other devices, these electronic devices include one or more antennas. Various types of antennas can be used in user devices.
A slot antenna typically includes a metal surface with a slot opening, hole or slot cut out. When the metal surface is driven as an antenna by a driving frequency, the slot opening radiates electromagnetic waves in a similar way to a dipole antenna. The shape and size of the slot opening, as well as the driving frequency, determine the radiation distribution pattern. A slot antenna's main advantages are its size, design simplicity, robustness and convenient adaptation to mass production.